Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil.
Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil. is the second episode of the first season of Lucifer. It aired on February 1, 2016. Synopsis When a movie star's son is killed after being chased by the paparazzi, Chloe takes a deep look into the case with a little help from Lucifer. Sypnosis Lucifer is with his therapist (and now regular lover), Linda. He has previously indicated that he worries about becoming to empathetic, but he thinks he’s over it now. Linda isn't sure, wondering if it’s a person that has caused him to change his apathetic ways. That night, Chloe goes to Lucifer’s nightclub, determined to find answers. Research has shown her that Lucifer’s last name is in fact Morningstar and that he didn’t “exist” as recently as five years ago. He reminds her that he has no secret; he’s admitted to being the Devil. On the other hand, he wants to know what makes her impervious to his charms. Chloe gets a phone call and leaves the club for a fresh crime scene, where her husband Dan (Kevin Alejandro) is on the case. A notorious paparazzo from Chloe’s past, Nick, appears to have caused a car crash, killing the son of a famous actor. Of course, she wants to be involved but cannot as she is still on leave from her accident. Luckily, Lucifer followed her to the scene and is unafraid to get involved. Lucifer pulls Nick from the police car and mesmerizes him, asking him to reveal his deepest desire. While his response isn’t too specific, it’s clear that he has a guilty conscious and implied that he is not truly the murderer at fault for the incident. Chloe notes that the real killer is still out there. Dan finds it hard to believe that Nick isn’t really the one to blame but agrees to look into it. Meanwhile, Lucifer is lollygagging around nearby, enjoying a joint – inspired but what he found in Nick’s car. The paparazzo didn’t appear high in his expert opinion, so they reason that there must have been another person in the car. That night, Lucifer’s brother, the angel Amenadiel, visits yet again to ask Lucifer to return to Hell, pointing out that he’s starting to develop feelings for Chloe. For once – Lucifer’s life is changing, but he isn’t the one in charge of the change. Soon after, Lucifer pops over to Chloe’s house uninvited, attempting to learn more about her – though she quickly locks him out. Then, Lucifer charms his way into the police station where Nick is being held, so that he can ask questions about Chloe’s past. Nick admits that right after Chloe became famous, her father died, and he was the first photographer to crash the funeral. He has more information but is unable to reveal it, no matter how intensely Lucifer interrogates him. Chloe later meets with the father of the young man who died in the car crash, admitting that she doesn’t think Nick is actually the person at fault. The man does admit that there is one other paparazzo that gave his son notable trouble and was even following him around. At the club, Mazikeen chastises Lucifer for developing feelings for Chloe, causing him to snap at her and even for his eyes to flare up. She drops it – once Chloe appears to chastise him as well, for confronting Nick without her at the police station. They head to a big party later and find their suspected murderer, but he shouts aloud about Chloe’s fame, inciting a herd of photographers upon her and allowing him to escape. With Dan’s police help, Chloe and Lucifer are able to locate the paparazzo, Josh, and Lucifer quickly gets his deepest desire out of him: to be first, always. They notice marijuana in his car, while he’s snapping pictures of a celebrity nearby, getting slapped. Chloe and Lucifer realize that Josh sets up trashy celebrity scenes, though they’re not sure if he planned the murder. Chloe visits Nick later, and he admits that the crash was staged and he was in on it – though no one was meant to die. She pressures him to testify, suggesting that Josh will kill again. Next, Lucifer and Mazikeen bring together Nick and Josh, ready to dole out the appropriate punishment, because – once they die – Lucifer will not be in Hell to give them the punishment they truly deserve. Mazikeen puts a gun at each of their feet, and Lucifer taunts them both, until Josh pulls the trigger to kill his mentor – not knowing that there are no bullets in the gun. Chloe arrives at the scene and begs Nick not to kill Josh, but he shoots anyway. Lucifer And Maze |right|228x228px Suddenly, the bullet is suspended in the air and time slows down; Lucifer has summoned Amenadiel. Lucifer snatched the bullet, admits to his brother that he is in fact changing, and kicks Josh in the groin – before Amenadiel leaves again. Lucifer resumes time, much to the confusion of Chloe, Nick, and Josh. Later, Chloe begs Lucifer for more answers. He reminds her that he’s already told the truth. That night, Chloe finally sits her daughter down to tell her about her past as an actress. Of course, not only has her daughter already seen the movie (she has the Internet, after all), but she thinks the movie is hilarious. At the end of the episode, Lucifer visits Linda again, exhilarated by the changes in his life. Then, Chloe visits Jimmy – the man who shot her – and asks him to tell her what exactly happened between him and Lucifer. Jimmy appears to be totally losing it, shouting, “He’s the Devil!” as he is restrained. Cast * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan * Rachael Harris as Linda * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel Guest *Jeremy Davies as Nicolas *Robert Ri'chard as Josh Bryant *John Prankow as Jimmy Barnes Sneak Peeks Gallery External links * __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 1 Category:Pages Needing Content Category:Episodes